


Soigne

by Emono



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hockey, Just young!Sid trying to figure out how to date an older guy, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Unsure Romance, Vague Tinder Hookup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: Sidney doesn't casual date but when he does it's apparently a handsome single dad who has his life together. Just a short story about how a Tinder hook up can go right and turn into more.





	Soigne

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely drunk while writing this. Enjoy.

Sidney saw him by chance. 

 

Mitch had gotten his hands on two bottles of spiced rum from some shit party at his college and brought them home. They split the ill gotten booty and went too hard, too quickly. Drunk as hell and feeling lonely, they both made profiles on a couple dating apps and started matching and swiping like crazy.

 

The guy wasn’t even that special. Malkin looked normal enough - wide shoulders, dark hair, goofy smile, though all three of his photos were awful. Thirty-two, a single dad, obviously awful at taking selfies and probably lying through his teeth in his brief profile. Between a dead end job, being so far away from his family, college, and a torturously complicated schedule had Sidney stretched to the very limit. He was thinly spread and wedged into a mental space where he didn’t really care what happened to him.

 

Get strangled to death by a stranger twenty minutes away living in a nowhere town in Washington? Sure, whatever. Get drunk, have reckless sex, watch hockey? Why not?

 

o0o

 

Sidney gawked at the lay out of snacks in the kitchen. All kinds of chips and soda, veggies, even jerky. There was a couple packets of protein snacks with nuts, cheese, and jerky. It was kind of impressive for what he’d been sure would be a one night stand under the guise of watching the hockey game. 

 

“Don’t know what like,” Evgeni admitted a little sheepishly. He shifted the chips around and exposed an orange bag that Sidney would’ve recognized a mile off. “You said these, yes?”

 

Sidney’s stomach did a strange flutter. He had mentioned to Evgeni in their brief back and forth messages that he had a mild obsession with Reese Cups and all their forms. He tried to eat pretty clean considering he was going for a degree in physical therapy but he knew treats were an essential part of a diet.

 

“Yeah, those are great,” Sidney managed to say. He cracked open a package that had jerky, cheese, and almonds inside and flashed Evgeni a smile. “Put up the game. Get ready to get your ass kicked, old man.”   
  


  
“You got jokes,” Evgeni tisked with the hint of a smirk. “Alright. You see. Stars have _heart_. No way can lose.”

 

“Heart can’t beat two good goalies. The Preds have it locked,” Sidney shot back. He popped a carrot into his mouth and felt confidant in the way Evgeni watched his lips close around it. “Quit dragging your feet and turn it on.”

 

o0o

 

The sex had been pretty fucking good. Maybe a little more vanilla than Sidney usually liked but he’d only had one serious partner before and he hadn’t exactly been open with his preference towards some spanking and light choking. It had been some straightforward missionary sex until the end there where Evgeni had flipped him over onto his knees and fucked him harder than before.

 

Sidney stretched out on his stomach and pillowed his head on his folded arms. They had gone for almost an hour and his body was buzzing pleasantly in a way he knew would be sore tomorrow. He sighed and turned his head toward Evgeni with a smile.

 

“That was...amazing,” Sidney breathed out, lashes fluttering. Everything felt so warm and he thought he was going to melt into the bed.

 

Evgeni chuckled lowly. He was beside him on his back, panting and just as sweat slick as Sidney. He reached out blindly and pat the fat of his ass. “Sid did good.”

 

“I barely did anything,” Sidney snorted. He let out a big sigh and started purposefully stretching out his legs. “I’ll head out after I get the feeling back in my limbs.”

 

Nothing changed in Evgeni’s face but he made a small noise in the back of his throat. “Don’t have to. It’s late, Sid. Shouldn’t drive so late.”

 

“What time is it?” He reached over the edge of the bed and plucked up his phone. He winced at the screen but saw it was inching closer to five AM. “Oh wow. I had no idea it was so late.”

 

Sidney had been sure after the game he would leave. But Evgeni had been so nice and welcoming, a real gentleman, so he’d stayed to watch a movie. One movie had become two and somewhere along the line they had started snuggling, then kissing, and finally staggering up the steps attached at the mouth.

 

“Can stay. Whatever you want.”

 

It was casual and Sidney couldn’t read anything in the man’s profile. He wasn’t sure what this meant. This was supposed to be a casual fling, a one night stand, and usually you didn’t stay. Sidney slowly settled back down into the bed and started to relax.

 

“Yeah, I guess...I’ll stay, if you’re really cool with that.”

 

Evgeni nodded, scratching at his stomach. His eyes were closed but there was a slight smile on his lips. 

 

“Okay,” Sidney whispered to himself. He pulled one of the many pillows under his head and wondered if he was blushing in the dark. “Yeah, okay.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

They didn’t talk about anything.

  
  
Sidney had been perched on Evgeni’s lap, shirts falling away under insistent hands as they found the rhythm of their kisses and time had faded. Evgeni told him to hang onto him and then he was hauling Sidney up and carrying him up the stairs with almost no effort.

 

“G!” Sidney squealed as he clung on, slightly drunk off three beers and the giddiness of getting laid by someone so obviously out of his league. “Be careful, I’m dense!”

 

“Weigh nothing,” Evgeni grunted between wet kisses along his neck. It felt so good that Sidney let himself fall back into the moment. They bumped against a couple walls and couldn’t stop kissing, biting at each other’s lips and laughing. 

 

Sidney was a careful guy. He didn’t go to strangers houses in the middle of the night. He didn’t stay up with said stranger until three AM, he didn’t get drunk with them, and he didn’t sleep around. He’d had one partner ever and even then they’d used protection. 

 

All that flew out the window. They fell on the bed naked together and pawed at one another like they’d never have it again. The man was careful and thorough opening him up the lube Evgeni had stashed in the side dresser. It was unopened but it was water based. It wasn’t the kind Sidney liked but he wasn’t about to stop. And when he felt the man’s bare dick between his cheeks they’d shared a look.

 

Evgeni didn’t ask and Sidney didn’t say no. They didn’t stop, they barely paused. It was reckless and stupid and split second and Sidney couldn’t give a fuck - especially when it felt so fucking good to be filled.

 

It wasn’t until Evgeni was close to coming and murmuring to his neck did reality set in. “Where do you want?”

 

Sidney’s lust addled mind took a few seconds to catch up. He scrubbed a hand over his sweaty face and let out a breathless laugh. “Shit. Uh, I guess - wow, this is bad time to ask if you’re clean?”

 

Evgeni’s deep laugh matched his own and he felt it all through his jaw where the man was kissing. “Clean. Bad time to ask you?”

 

“I’m clean, I’ve only been with one guy,” Sidney replied easily.

 

Evgeni pulled back with a playful frown. “Sid lie. Best ass get not just one guy!”

 

Sidney dug his nails hard into the man’s shoulder and clenched down hard until the man winced. “Fuck you. Thanks for calling me a liar.”

 

Evgeni kissed him so sweet that his mild anger faded and he started pushing back into him. 

 

It wouldn’t be until the next day that Sidney realized the level of trust they’d put in each other.

 

o0o

 

“Fuck, this always happens,” Sidney grumbled as he dug his fingers into the mess of knots at the back of his head. He huffed and glared at himself in the mirror. The bathroom was impressive, he’d give Evgeni that. The mat was soft under his feet and the double sink was plenty wide enough for the two of them. He could see the long expanse of their wide shoulders in the full length mirror. He could also see how long his hair was getting. He’d let it go too long and now he was paying the price. He’d only bottomed once before (hell, he’d only had sex a handful of times) but when he was on his back and rubbing against the sheets his hair tangled horribly. He had heavy curls and when he didn’t keep it trimmed shit like this happened. 

  
  
“Cost of pretty hair,” Evgeni chuckled as he stripped to get in the shower. Sidney eyed the man’s long form and how his heavy shoulders bunched and flexed as he pulled off his boxers. He padded over and patted the back of Sidney’s head with a chuckle. “Like rabbit food.”   
  


  
“Alfalfa?” Sidney offered, getting a nod and cheeky grin. He shoved Evgeni and rolled his eyes. “Asshole. It’s just tangled.”

 

“Always like this?” Evgeni asked as he prodded the harsh knots. “Look like hurt. Might have to cut. It’d be big shame with pretty boy hair.”

 

“I just need some conditioner and a comb,” Sidney dismissed, wincing as he pulled at a particular tangle. “And patience. Do you have a brush?”

 

Evgeni shook his head and he wasn’t surprised. The man was a single dad and a bachelor with short cut hair and no one to impress. He had lots of things an adult would need but there were just some things that were pointless. He’d bet money there was no conditioner in the shower either so he’d have to wait until he got home to fix the mess. 

 

“Shower before go?” Evgeni offered with one last gentle pet along his neck. 

 

Sidney shook his head. “I’ll shower at home before I head to work. I’ve got plenty of time to kill.”

 

The man nodded and started the shower. “I make breakfast then.”

 

“You really don’t have to,” Sidney assured quickly. He’d been anxious since the beginning about overstaying his welcome and he was pretty sure this was right in that grey area. He pulled Evgeni into a kiss and swallowed down his protest. The man frowned when he pulled back. “Thanks. This was great.”

  
  
Evgeni grabbed a handful of his ass with a leer and he was pretty sure the sentiment was returned.

 

o0o

 

Sidney had been surprised since the beginning that Evgeni was a regular texter. He had Snapchat and that was fun. SIdney hadn’t been sure a thirty-two year old single dad would have the time or desire for it but he seemed pretty active on social media. Twenty-one to thirty-two seemed like such a huge gap but Evgeni was a modern guy. 

 

Messaging him made his waiting job more bearable. 

 

‘ _My coworker caught me looking up lube_ ’, Sidney sent from behind the back bar station. He was still flushed from Tanger catching the incriminating webpage up on his phone.

 

‘ _Don’t like mine_?’ he messaged back a few seconds later.

 

Sidney shivered as he remembered Evgeni between his legs, slicking him with his sure fingers and a cattish grin. ‘ _I like my lube a little thicker. Yours is water based._ ’

 

There was a longer pause and he looked around to make sure there was no manager in sight. ‘ _What kind you like?_ ’

 

‘ _I’m going to pick up some silicone based Gun Oil after work. I’ll bring it next time_ ’, Sidney sent. He paired it with a kissy heart face and then tucked his phone into his pocket. He really did need to get back to work.

 

That night he ended up buying his second choice because he couldn’t find any at the store by his house. He didn’t feel like stopping again so he just bought whatever and a couple bag of chips and called it a night.

 

o0o 

 

Evgeni had the night free and Sidney wasn’t going to pass up free snacks and good sex with quality company. A twenty minute drive was nothing and the night went well. They watched some Netflix and ate and caught the end of an Avs game. In what was becoming quite the tradition between them, they started making out in the middle of an episode and ended up in bed around three AM.

 

“Why do we keep doing this to ourselves?” Sidney yawned as they both padded naked into the bathroom. Evgeni grunted as he pulled two towels out of his messy walk in closet. He laid them on the counter and then went for his toothbrush. Sidney scrubbed a hand over his face before pawing blindy at the drawers. “Do you have an spare toothbrush I can use?”

 

Evgeni tapped his knuckles against the second drawer and he obediently opened it. There was an open pack with one toothbrush left but that wasn’t the only thing there. There was some miscellaneous bathroom stuff but what caught Sidney’s eye was the two new hair brushes with the tags still wrapped around them. There was a brand new tube of silicone Gun Oil there too. It was the exact kind he’d been talking about.

 

“You bought a hair brush?” Sidney couldn’t help but ask.

 

Evgeni shrugged like it was no big deal and kept brushing his teeth, eyes firmly in the mirror. 

 

Sidney wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to thank him but he didn’t want to shine a light on it in case it was something it wasn’t. Evgeni could’ve easily bought it because, with Sidney around, he realized he didn’t have any brushes. The spare toothbrush was just something good to have around. And the lube...that was just a nice gesture. Except he wasn’t sure of that because Sidney had never done anything like this before. Was this casual or did these gestures mean something?

 

“Can I use your shower?” Sidney blurted out. He hadn’t been planning on it but he suddenly needed the time to collect himself before he went home to his nosey roommate. 

 

“Of course,” Evgeni said through a mouthful of foam. 

 

Sidney stripped and huffed in amusement as his ass was shamelessly palmed. He wiggled it at Evgeni and got a hot little growling noise for his trouble. Sidney chuckled and pulled back the door for the shower, turning the handle all the way to get the hot water going faster.

 

He choked on the sound when he saw the brand new bottle of conditioner sitting on the far side shelf. “Shit.”

 

Evgeni made a low noise of concern. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing!” Sidney squeaked. He cleared his voice and plastered on a smile as he looked over his shoulder. “The, uh, water’s cold is all. It takes so long to get hot.”

 

The tease made the other man snort and go back to brushing his teeth. Sidney hopped in as soon as he could stand it and closed the door between them. He tucked himself into the corner and when the water was hot enough to buried himself in it. He tilted his face up, eyes all scrunched, and wondered not for the first time what the fuck he was doing here.  

 

This wasn’t him. Casual sex? Fucking bare and often, not getting tested, drinking, going off to some stranger’s house twice a week and not telling anyone where he was. Evgeni had been nothing but kind to him but he hadn’t known that when he’d first arrived a week ago. Whatever they were doing felt good and fun and _normal_.

 

And Sidney wasn’t ready to look too closely at it yet.

 


End file.
